¿¡Es gay? Tree-Shot
by TheMadKingOnFire
Summary: ¿Qué es lo que Dipper Pines realmente piensa de Bill, el chico más popular de su escuela, al enterarse de de que el es gay? [Lemon] [Pareja principal: Billdip] [Secundaria: Mabifica]
1. Chapter 1

Dipper no lo podía creer, era el mejor momento de su vida, el chico más popular y requerido de la escuela era gay.

¡Era gay por Dios!

¿Cómo lo sabía?

Hace un par de días una foto comenzó a moverse en el medio escolar, el diario de la escuela y los pasillos estaban repletos de teorías de cómo pudo haber pasado, muchos decían que fue un montaje, otros que ya se veía venir y muchos otros que era imposible que eso fuera real, y un pequeño grupo de profesores decía que era estúpido el hecho que no tuvieran más cosas de las que hablar.

Vuelve a tomar el diario escolar en sus manos y lee comentarios de los alumnos.

 _ **"Hablamos con una de las ex de Bill Cipher y esto fue lo que nos**_  
 _ **dijo"**_  
 _ **《**_ _-Esto de la sexualidad de Bill es un hecho que se veía venir, ¿De verdad creéis que tuvo relaciones conmigo? ¡No! ¡Ni se le paraba! Joder, ¡Que la imagen lo demuestra todo!_ _》_

No pudo evitar reír por el comentario de la chica, era claro por qué no pudiera hacer eso, la tipa tenía curvas, pero su cara dejaba mucho que desear, tenía los dientes muy grandes y su sonrisa era asquerosa. Más la actitud de la chica. ¡¿Cómo querer hacerlo con ella sí su voz chillona te la pondría blanda?!

Le sorprendía que el gusto de Bill por las chicas fuera tan malo. Aunque la verdad malo no era, simplemente no habían chicas lindas en la escuela y las que sí lo eran ya estaban de novios con otros o no les hacían caso.

Un ejemplo de ello era Mabel, Bill había de intentado "cortejarla" pero ella... Bueno, ella es lesbiana y admitamos que ni Bill ni nadie cambiaría eso.

¡Y aún no hablamos siquiera de aquella bendita foto!

Recuerdo que aquél día fue una fiesta que dio Pacifica, la chica más adinerada del pueblo, para los más populares de la escuela, fiesta a la que estaba invitado gracias a que Mabel, mi hermana, es la novia de la rubia ¿Cómo llego a pasar? No lo sé. El punto es que cuando entramos el aire estaba inundado en perfumes caros y risas falsas, el alcohol pasaba como agua y los bocadillos eran del tamaño de un maní. Lo típico de la los ricachones.

Allí estaba Bill, en una competencia de tragos, él le estaba ganando por mucho a un chico de cabello rosado, quien luego de terminar perdiendo tuvieron una pequeña pelea, siendo separado por otros chicos, uno llamado Marco, lo conocía porque él estaba en su misma clase. El que separo a Bill fue un fortachón que todos llamaban "Bola 8" no entendía por qué ni tampoco quería entenderlo.

Bill se había ido furioso de allí, yo fui a beber un poco de soda, sin notar que esta al tomarla, se escurría por un pequeño hoyo. Eran apenas unas gotas, nada más. Luego de ello se sentía algo mareado, no podía caminar bien por lo que fue a buscar el baño. Ya no recordaba más nada. Solo el brillo de un flash y luego todo oscuridad.

Se preguntarán el porqué de decir eso antes y es que fue en aquel momento donde se enteró que Bill era gay.

¿Cómo? Se preguntarán.

Pues es simple.

Yo era el de la foto.


	2. Chapter 2

Admito que no es la mejor decisión que eh tomado en mi vida. ¿Por qué? Simple.

Nadie. Absolutamente nadie. Debía saber que soy gay.

¿Por qué? Porque, aunque me de igual mi popularidad, no quería que él fuera afectado. Ya que más que hacer que la gente viera que soy gay hice que vieran que él también es gay. Haciéndolo blanco de las burlas de los que se autodenominan mis "amigos".

Solo son unos hijos de puta.

La única chica del grupo de ineptos había declarado para el diario del instituto, simplemente porque no quería metérsela, que lastima. Ella me caía bien.

Puse la música a tope y me volví a esconder parte de la cara con una bufanda que él me había regalado. Era amarilla y tenía detalles en negro como si fueran bloques. Me la dio el día en que se me confesó.

Seguí caminando. Volví a mis pensamientos y recordé como había pasado todo.

Flash Back.

Tom me había retado a una competencia de tragos, lo típico. Perdió ante mí y quiso pelear, nunca me niego una pelea. Y él me tenía con los cojones hinchados de tanta estupidez. Fue triste que me separaran del.  
Aun no estaba tan ebrio por lo que fui a la barra. Allí fue donde lo vi.

Tan lindo, tan sólo, tan violable, tan idiota... ¿Por qué idiota? Estaba tomando una de las sodas inyectadas. ¿Qué es eso? Eran para cuando las cosas se ponían difíciles y no querían acostarse con uno. Yo las había usado un par de veces con otros chicos, luego no recordaban nada... Aprovecharía esa gran oportunidad que las etiquetas me habían dado.

Noté como se había puesto más feliz, me acerco y lo invito a bailar, este acepta de inmediato. Estábamos demasiado apegados uno al otro que debería ser ilegal, el restregaba su espalda contra mi pecho y su gran trasero con mi entrepierna, eso me había encendido de sobremanera. Lo admito. En un momento se había volteado y no pude evitar reaccionar como lo hice.

Es que ¿Quién no lo haría si ves la siguiente escena?: Su pelo revuelto y hacía un lado mostrando su marca de nacimiento, su respiración agitada, sudor en su cuello y frente, camisa mal acomodada y más encima un sonrojo en sus mejillas que se extendía hasta sus orejas.

No aguanté. Lo besé.

Sin importarle toda la gente a su alrededor ni el silencio que se formó luego de eso, menos los flashes de los celulares.

Simplemente le tomé la mano y me lo llevé de allí.


	3. Chapter 3

Luego que Bill se llevara al castaño de la fiesta, se dirige a una de las habitaciones mas alejadas, cuando Bill cerró la puerta las cosas se descontrolaron.

Dipper había acorralado a Bill en un intento de ser el quien manejara las cosas, aunque por obvias razones no lo logra. Bill lo empuja a la cama y este se sienta un poco para poder besarle, Bill no logra aguantar sus malas intenciones con el muchacho y le quita la camisa que el menor estaba usando en ese momento, Dipper se remueve el cabello, mostrando aún más aquella marca de nacimiento.

Ambos siguen besándose por largos momentos, cada beso consumía completamente el aire, los dejaba fuera de si, más de lo que ya estaban. Dipper estaba completamente excitado, de una manera que no podía ser medida, y eso encendía aun más al Cipher.

Eso se podría considerar violación o abuso sexual, pero le daba igual ¿Cuántas veces habría echo eso antes? Ya ni lo recordaba.

Aunque la verdad es que solo lo deseaba a él.

Deseaba todo del chico y ahora lo podía tener todo para el.

Muerde el cuello del menor dejandole claras marcas en su bella piel blanca, el chico se estremecía levemente soltado pequeños gemidos agudos, que si estuviese en su mejor momento se avergonzaría de ellos, pero como no lo estaba, tampoco los contendría.

El más bajo en su obvio estado de ebriedad solo puede gemir y gemir, ya que el otro le había puesto las manos arriba de su cabeza inmovilizándolo. Sólo se dejó hacer.

Dipper se había enamorado de Bill hace mucho tiempo, desde el primer momento en que lo vio, su primer intercambio de miradas y su primera platica, todo eso lo enamoró de inmediato, claro que todo eso pasó en ese exacto orden.

Los besos se volvieron cada vez mas largos, no les importaba nada.

¿Respirar? ¿Qué es eso?

Bueno, solo cuando fue estrictamente necesario, se separaron en busca de aire.

Ambos estaban con las mejillas sonrojadas, sus respiraciones agitadas, el pelo revuelto y lo que les quedaba de ropa estaba mal acomodado y arrugado.

Oh el amor.

El castaño suspiró al sentir los dientes y la lengua del rubio en su pecho yendo directamente a sus pezones, Bill soltó las manos del menor para que se divierta de igual forma, Dipper ni tonto ni loco, aprovechó su momento, tocando los hombros aún y pecho aun con ropa, se apoya en una de sus manos levantándose haciendo que Bill lo mire con molestia.

-¿Qué planeas hacer?-

Preguntó con una ceja alzada y una mueca. No estaba acostumbrado a que sus parejas o amantes se levantaran, el era el que los tocaba y ellos se dejaban llevar. Siempre.

-Quiero tocarte.-

Lo dijo con una manera tan propia del que sorprendió de sobremanera al Cipher, habiéndolo excitado de igual forma. Es verdad, Dipper era especial, era él.

Sin ayuda, Dipper sacó el suéter y camisa que todavía tenía Bill puestas, y se sorprendió con lo que encontró.

El cuerpo de Bill estaba lleno de tatuajes y cicatrices, unas mas grandes que otras, notó que este tenía una extraña obsesión con los ojos, tenia un ojo en el hombro derecho, en su espalda entre los omóplatos, uno en arriba de su pezón izquierdo y otro en la cadera del mismo lado, aparte de ello parecía tener varios de unos círculos con cosas extrañas, como círculos de invocación.

-¿Te gusta lo que ves?-

Bill no dejaba a nadie ver sus tatuajes, era un secreto de familia, pero el que los veía era Dipper. Aunque él no lo supiera, Dipper podía ver muchas cosas de el con tan solo pedirlo.

-Me encanta.-

Da una ligera exclamación y vuelve a besar aquellos suaves labios del castaño, oh como los disfrutaba.

Bajó lentamente desde allí, hasta su cuello, luego a sus pezones y más abajo, hacía su vientre.

Dipper soltaba gemidos cada vez mas agudos, estaba llegando a un lugar muy sensible de su anatomía, Bill vio con burla la erección que traía el menor en sus pantalones de tela barata. Suelta el cinturón de piel sintética y baja los pantalones asqueándose un poco de la tela, era tan completamente inapropiado que una piel tan perfecta, casi de porcelana, tuviese que usar ropajes tan baratos.

Ignorando aquello, termino de quitar el pantalón relamiéndose los labios al ver aquellas pálidas y lampiñas piernas, comienza a morder y lamer desde el tobillo hasta el interior de los muslos de su chico, este se estremecía y apretaba las sabanas con los pies mientras se retorcía con los ojos entre cerrados dejando gemidos por doquier.

Cuando llega a su entrepierna puede sentir al fin el miembro de Dipper frente a sus narices, bajó el bóxer, que al igual que el pantalón, es barato, y por fin deja ver la erección del castaño.

Era pequeño, en comparación de otras que había visto, con una mano agarraba el pene del chico mientras que con la otra le acaricia la cadera y el trasero. Tanteando el terreno.

-¡Mhh!-

Gimió con fuerza el castaño, suspirando con cada acción que el rubio hacía.

Bill se la mete a la boca, chupando con una tranquilidad y paciencia que cualquiera le tendría envidia. Masajea los testículos causándole más placer a Dipper. Este movía las caderas intentando encontrar más contacto.

Bill se separó del muchacho un momento para verlo mejor.

Era realmente perfecto.

Su cuerpo menudo y lampiño se retorcía por el placer que le había causado, tenia el ceño levemente fruncido por haberlo dejado sin atención, su miembro erguido y duro, que chorreaba pre-semen requería atención que el con gusto le dará luego. Sus piernas abiertas, delgadas y perfectamente blancas, estaban un poco recogidas, dejando ver su entrada. Oh como deseaba entrar allí.

Con su mano derecha, tomó un pequeño frasquito, que contenía lubricante, y un condón. Se saca el pantalón propio y el bóxer.

Dipper estaba casi babeando con el miembro erecto del rubio, era grande, muy grande. Ante todo pensamiento lógico del rubio, Dipper lo había empujado colocándose arriba del, moviendo sus caderas arriba del miembro ajeno, luego baja y se encuentra con el miembro directamente, contemplándolo por un segundo, para el otro segundo estar metiéndoselo en la boca. Era demasiado grande, no caía por completo en su boca, lo que le molestaba un poco, pero solo un poco. Con sus manos decide masturbar la parte que no puede chupar con su boca.

Bill no podía creer eso. ¡Se la estaba chupando! Eso era demasiado extraño.

Lamia, besaba y chupaba. Eso era lo que Dipper hacía, en ese exacto orden.

A diferencia de otras personas, Dipper tenía un muy buen sistema, el alcohol no le afectaba en nada y aquello solo lo había dejado medio mareado. Encontrarse a Bill de camino al baño fue solo una completa casualidad, cree el menor.

Volvió a concentrarse en su trabajo, movía su cabeza lo mas rápido posible, no paró hasta que Bill lo detuvo, quedando este prendado en la imagen delante de su miembro, Dipper tenía pre-semen cayendo desde su boca, su pequeña lengua afuera, tenía las mejillassonrojadas y sus ojos entrecerrados mirando un lado, su cabello pegado a su frente por el sudor y su respiración estaba agitada. Todo eso aumentaba aún más el lívido y el morbo del de cabellos rubios.

Joder. Pero que belleza.

Su trasero resaltaba demasiado por aquella posición, estaba levantado mientras que su espalda se inclinaba, Bill toma a su chico de los brazos y lo apega a el besando aquellos suaves labios embarrados en su propia esencia. Sus pezones se restriegan sin querer en el otro causándoles pequeños espasmos a ambos, aunque no fue lo único que se tocó, sus miembros estaban pegados. Bill bajó una mano y la junto a la de Dipper, haciéndolo tomar sus miembros con su mano, ayudándolo con la propia.

Se masturbaron entre ellos un rato, hasta que Dipper se aleja y se pone en cuatro frente a él.

Oh santa creadora y madre de los doritos.

¿Estaba soñando? ¡Ni en sus fantasías más locas había un Dipper tan sensual!

Si era así, pues no queda más que aprovechar.

Vuelve a tomar el frasco en sus manos y vierte generosamente el liquido en sus dedos, presiona con el dedo corazón la pequeña entrada de su chico. Entrando lentamente, tocando su próstata de inmediato. Escucha los quejidos de su pequeño chico y se debe morder el labio para no arremeter contra él y meterle su pene de golpe.

Mueve el dedo escuchando los quejidos hasta darse cuenta que se volvían gemidos, al meter el segundo pasó lo mismo y que pensar del tercero.

Ya estaba completamente preparado.

Pone un preservativo en su miembro erguido y se prepara para entrar. Antes, le da una almohada al chico para que la ponga en su pecho. No quería que le doliera algo después.

Empuja sus caderas hacia delante, entrando despacio, con dificultad. Cuando la cabeza de su pene estuvo dentro, todo se volvió más facil, aunque más lento. Con sus manos relajaba las caderas del chico, para que no lo presionara muy fuerte, ya que si de por si era estrecho, no quería hacerse daño a si mismo de esa manera tan estúpida.

Cuando pudo entrar por fin, no pudo evitar soltar un gemido de gloria, estaba haciendo suyo al chico que amaba. A su chico.

Luego de un rato se movió, muy lentamente, saliendo de su estréches con cuidado para volver a entrar de inmediato de la misma forma, dándole estocadas lentas pero profundas, que tocaban la próstata del chico automáticamente. Los gemidos de Dipper se volvían más agitados y agudo a medida que Bill empezaba a aumentara velocidad.

Dipper se sentía en el cielo. Había probado antes con sus dedos pero no se comparaba para nada con un pene de verdad, deseaba que se lo metiera mas fuerte, por lo que mueve las caderas en busca de más placer. Sintiendo un agarre en sus caderas aumentando la velocidad de forma casi inmediata. Luego de un rato sale del y lo pone de lado, poniendo su pierna en el hombro y la otra rodeándole la cadera, vuelve a entrar y rápidamente vuelve al mismo ritmo de antes, así o más rápido.

-Bi-Bill~

El escuchar su nombre en gemidos le era común, pero que Dipper lo dijera cambia todo el asunto, ya que eso le prendía aún más. ¿Eso era siquiera posible?

Luego de otro rato se aburrió de aquella pose y volvió a salir, acostándose y dejando que Dipper hiciera el trabajo.

Dipper se acomodó en su pene y lentamente se sienta en él, apoya sus manos en el pecho de Bill y comienza a moverse rápidamente, el rubio le ayuda un poco masturbandolo aumentando aún más el placer del castaño, este deja de apoyarse en el pecho dejando que el otro pueda acercarse y besarle, mordiendo los labios ajenos cada tanto. Baja sus labios al cuello del chico mordiendo y chupando, dejando marcas, vuelve a sus labios besandolo aún más profundamente. Lo agarra de las caderas para ayudarlo a saltar sobre su miembro aún más rápido.

-Hm~ Bill~

Lo hunde en la cama cuando se da cuenta que ya esta a punto.

-Dipper... Hm...

-Bi-Bill~ me corro~

Dipper agarra su propio miembro y se pone a masturbarse, llegando momentos después al deseado orgasmo, el extasis ajeno y la contracción se su entrada a su miembro, lograron que Bill llegase al orgasmo de igual forma.

Sus respiraciones agitadas se mezclaban por completo, no podían decir nada ya que debían respirar por su boca para jalar todo el aire que podían, se miran un segundo y sonríen.

La mejor. Experiencia. De la vida.

Bill sale lentamente y se gana a su lado, ambos se miran por un rato, Dipper se acerca a él y lo besa. Bill junta sus frentes y lo mira directamente a los ojos con una mirada seria.

-¿Tú estás verdaderamente lúcido verdad?

-Jamás deje de estarlo.

Dicho eso. Comenzaron con una segunda ronda.


End file.
